primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Chamberlayne
Thomas Karsten Chamberlayne is a powerful werewolf-vampire hybrid and the main character of . Thomas is the twin brother of Christopher Chamberlayne and the uncle of Lillian Chamberlayne. He also has a strong rivalry with Vincent Marshall who is the step-father of his niece. Early History Thomas is the youngest twin born to the werewolf Karsten Chamberlayne. Thomas taught his older brother Christopher how to hunt with a bow and arrow. One day, they were hunting a doe but Christopher missed his shot. Despite Thomas' assurance that his aim was improving with practice, Karsten arrived and berated his second eldest son for encouraging what he believed to be Christopher's failures. Belittling his eldest son, Karsten began beating Christopher in order to "make him strong," Thomas tried to intervene, but Karsten threatened to beat him as well if he interfered, leaving Thomas unable to do anything but watch as his brother is mercilessly beaten by his father. Personality Thomas possesses an authoritative persona, as he is well respected amongst werewolves, vampires and most witches. He has no trouble making those who go against his back suffer painfully. However, with the birth of his niece, he has become more merciful focusing on protecting her innocence. However his rivalry with his new-found brother in-law has blinded him. Thomas is also unpredictable, no one knowing what he will do next. He is feared amongst most characters, but when it comes to his family he loves them unconditionally. Some witches refer to Thomas as a spitting image of his biologic father. Unlike most vampires, Thomas has stated and proven that he will not feast on the blood of children. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf= Thomas is the son of the Enhanced Original Werewolf Karsten Chamberlayne, which means he has inherited his werewolf gene. * Super Strength: Thomas possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Thomas is much faster than humans. He possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Thomas possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Thomas can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He can also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Thomas possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, he can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a his neck is broken, he stays dead. * Super Senses: Thomas has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Thomas is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When he is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Thomas will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Thomas' strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Thomas is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Thomas possess a bite that is deadly enough to kill a vampire. |-|Vampire= Thomas possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf-vampire hybrid. However Thomas' physical strength was seemingly unusually strong even for a werewolf-vampire hybrid. He was stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a group of people at once without eye contact. Thomas is stronger and faster than any vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. He has strength at least on par with Christopher. Unlike most vampires, Thomas has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Thomas possesses the typical weaknesses of a werewolf; * Blood Loss: If Thomas is severely wounded and bleeds out before he can heal, he can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking Thomas's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for Thomas. * Fire: (Presumably) Fire can presumably kill Thomas just as it can any mortal. It can also hurt him, though his regenerative cells allow him to heal burns much faster than an ordinary human. * Heart Extraction: Ripping Thomas' heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Thomas is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Thomas can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause Thomas pain and will also slow him down. Fortunately for him, this is only temporary, as he will heal completely within minutes. However, certain injuries, such as a slit throat or a snapped neck, have been shown to kill werewolves. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes Thomas to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If Thomas' skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn him. |-|Vampire= Thomas possesses the typical weaknesses of a vampire; * Animal Blood: Animal blood, while somewhat satisfying Thomas' hunger and sustaining his undead life, will make Thomas considerably weaker than he would be if he had drank human blood, causing his physical abilities to be inferior to a human-blood-consuming vampire, making him heal much more slowly, and making his compulsion less effective. * Desiccation: If Thomas abstains from blood for extended amounts of time he will eventually desiccate and mummify. * Wood: Wounding Thomas with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate him, and it will take longer for him to heal his injuries than if the wounds were caused by any other substance. Stabbing Thomas through the heart with a wooden stake will result in instantaneous and permanent death. Relationships * Christopher and Thomas (Brothers/Close Allies) * Thomas and Charlotte (Husband & Wife/Close Allies) * Thomas & Vincent (Brothers in-law/Allies) * Thomas & Ambrose (Enemies) * Thomas & Rashawn (Adopted Son & Fire/Sired & Sire/Allies) * Thomas and Lily (Uncle & Niece/Close Allies) Appearances The Primordials Season One Season Two Season Three Trivia Name * The name Thomas is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical, the meaning of the name Thomas is A twin.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/thomas/ * The surname Chamberlayne is French meaning one in charge of the private chambers. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=chamberlain References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Chamberlayne Family Category:Season One (The Primordials)